Regalo Sorpresa
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kenny pero Butters no sabe como felicitarlo asi que Craig y su grupo deciden ayudarlo; Fic dedicado a: Isla Oxva, pasen y lean n.n


Holas! vengo a presentar un corto oneshot en honor al cumpleaños de Kenny, aunque ya hayan pasado varios dias T-T.

Perooo este fic va dedicado a: Isla Oxva ¿Por que? Por su hermoso review en mi oneshot "Coffee and Cigarettes", cuando lo lei pense "Aww debo dedicarle un fic XD"

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><span>Regalo Sorpresa<span>

Kenneth McCormick hablaba con sus amigos, sentado en una de las bancas de su salón, todos le sonreían; algunas personas, en especial chicas, venían a su salón a saludarle, como no iban a hacerlo, era el cumpleaños del rubio, el chico a quien conocía a más personas en todo South Park.

— Vaya Kenny, nunca habia visto a tantas personas celebrar el cumpleaños de alguien. — dijo Stan sorprendido.

— Si, hasta podríamos pedir que no haya clase. — comento Cartman aburrido ya de tanto estudio en todo el jodido día.

— ¡No te aproveches del cumpleaños de Kenny, culón! — le reclamo Kyle.

— Vamos, no comiencen una pelea… — intento calmarlos el rubio.

* * *

><p>Afuera, desde el marco del salón, un pequeño rubio miraba a McCormick algo nervioso.<p>

¿Cómo era posible que sea el cumpleaños del chico del que estaba enamorado y no lo haya saludado? Butters a veces no sabía como lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? — Le dijo una voz nasal detrás suyo — A este paso, se acabara el día y no le habrás dicho nada…

— ¡Ahh! C-craig… n-no me asustes asi. — grito el rubio avergonzado, lo habían descubierto y no solo Craig, todo su grupo de amigos lo miraba desde atrás.

Tweek se acerco a su amigo con un café en las manos, mientras que Token y Clyde lo miraban con algo de burla.

— ¿Q-quieres café? — le ofreció el chico, Butters negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, ¿Quieres que te ayudemos Butters? — le dijo Token.

— ¿A m-mi? — pregunto el rubio — N-no lo creo… a-además, con tantas p-personas que lo habrán s-saludado en la m-mañana, tal vez no se d-de cuenta…

— ¿Estas diciendo que no vas a hacer nada? — le pregunto el pelinegro sin ninguna emoción en su voz, típico de el.

Butters miro por el marco de la puerta de nuevo, Kenny reía con su grupo de amigos, hasta que por casualidad, volteo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del pequeño rubio.

El pequeño Stotch se sonrojo a sobremanera y desvió la mirada mientras el grupo de amigos de Craig aun lo seguían observando.

— ¡Y-YO TENGO QUE IRME! — casi grito el rubio mientras salía corriendo en dirección al baño.

— ¿Butters? — Pregunto Token al ver al rubio salir corriendo despavorido — no hay caso.

— Claro que si — dijo Craig — tengo un plan.

Diciendo esto, entro al salón y se dirigió donde habia una peque multitud de personas conversando, Kenny conversaba con personas de otros grados que habían entrado a su salón mientras en una esquina Cartman discutía con Stan y Kyle.

— Hey Cartman. — lo llamo el pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Las clases continuaron un poco fuera de lo normal; Kenny inconcientemente se descubrió buscando a Butters, no lo habia visto en todo el día, pero creía haberlo visto en la puerta de su salón… ¿Y si le paso? ¿Y si esta enfermo y lo regresaron a su casa? ¿Por qué todas sus ideas eran sobre cosas malas? Talvez solo no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, una pena…<p>

— ¿Qué pasa Kenny? — le pregunto Kyle, tratando de llamar su atención.

— Mmm… ¿No has visto Butters?

— ¿Butters? Eh, NO ¡NO! — Negó fuertemente con la cabeza el pelirrojo — tal vez no haya venido… yo tampoco lo he visto.

El rubio arqueo una ceja "_¿Qué le pasa a Kyle? Tal vez estar lejos de Stan por más de una hora lo hará sentirse indefenso, pero ahora que lo pienso…" _

— Kyle ¿Dónde están Stan y Cartman? — pregunto el rubio mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacia la salida del colegio, las clases habían terminado por fin y pensaban ir a la casa de Kenny a celebrar.

— Emm, dijeron que iban a comprar algo para tu fiesta… — dijo algo nervioso el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Butters caminaba algo triste hacia su casa, no habia podido desearle feliz cumpleaños al chico que le gustaba…<p>

Alguien le vendo los ojos por detrás impidiendo que pueda ver lo que pasaba, el rubio se asusto, ¡Lo estaban raptando a plena luz del día!

— ¡Craig pásame la cinta! — se escucho una voz conocida, ¿Clyde?

— ¿Q-que están… — trato de hablar el rubio pero le taparon la boca y sintió que alguien le inmovilizaba las piernas rapidamente.

— ¡Asi no idiota! Llama a Cartman, dile que nos encontramos en el punto acordado dentro de una hora — Esa era la voz de Token, ¿¡Sus amigos lo estaban raptando!

— ¡GAH! ¿A-alguien le puede poner el l-listón? ¡Yo no q-quiero!

* * *

><p>— Estoy empezando a sospechar de ustedes… — dijo Kenny mientras miraba al pelinegro y al castaño detenidamente, los mencionados se movieron incómodos desde donde estaban sentados y Kyle tosió un poco.<p>

— ¡Wow, ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde! — dijo Cartman mirando el reloj que habia arriba. — creo que ya deberíamos irnos…

— Si si — dijo Stan.

— ¿¡Que! ¡Dijeron que pasarían todo el día conmigo! — reclamo el rubio, ¿Era en serio?

— Vamos Kenny no te pongas asi, además… es hora de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. — dijo Kyle mientras empujaba a los dos chicos a la puerta

Kenny levanto la vista cuando escucho lo que habia dicho el pelirrojo ¿Un regalo?

— ¿En serio? — Se emociono y los alcanzo en la puerta — ¿Qué es?

— Hehehe bueno… — dijo Cartman riendo mientras abría la puerta.

Kenny miro lo que habia afuera de la puerta y se quedo en blanco; Craig y todo su grupo de amigos le soltaron globos y serpentinas mientras un bulto decorado con papel de regalo y un lazo rojo se movía en frente de ellos.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KENNY! — gritaron todos, Kenny seguía sin entender.

— ¿Qué es eso…? — pregunto el rubio acercándose al su "regalo" palpando el listón algo confundido.

— ¡Descúbrelo tu mismo Kenny! ¡Adiós! — grito Cartman mientras comenzaba a correr con los otros chicos, huyendo de allí.

Todos desaparecieron de su casa, dejando al rubio solo con el bulto que no dejaba de moverse; Kenny se arrodillo y comenzó a romper la envoltura del regalo para ver que habia dentro.

La sorpresa que se llevo, dentro suyo Butters lo miraba avergonzado con otro listón en su cabeza y un cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños" y muy abajo en letras muy pequeñas un "Edición Limitada".

— ¿¡K-kenny! — comenzó a tartamudear el pequeño rubio mientras intentaba pararse pero las cintas en sus piernas no le permitían.

El ojiazul se limpio el rastro de saliva que salía de su boca y con la típica mirada de perversión que lo caracterizaba jalo al rubio dentro de su casa lentamente mientras murmuraba al rubio.

— Mejor entremos… quiero disfrutar de mi "regalo" adentro, hehe…

— ¿Q-q-que? — se sonrojo el rubio a sobremanera mientras Kenny lo conducía dentro de su casa para luego cerrar la puerta.

fin.

* * *

><p>Aaa! se que el cumpleaños de Kenny fue hace mucho pero ya tenia este fic preparado solo que... me olvide — le tiran tomates — lose lose soy una verguenza XD<p>

Asi que... ¿De 0 a 10, cuanto te gusto este oneshot? ¿Quieres saber que pasa a continuación XD? (wownomepidancontinuación...aunquemeencantariaXD)

Me despido, hasta la proxima, Yoru-Yube.


End file.
